I think I'm Gay
by Lesbi-Elsa
Summary: So, Anna has just realized that she is, in fact, a lesbian. What now? Well, attempting to date the girl that has just helped you realize your sexuality is a start right? Elsanna; College AU; One shot.


**A/N So yeah, uh, I kinda spent about 5 hours straight looking up how to flirt and this happened. I have never been on a date before let alone even MET another lesbian so I don't have any experience unless you count googling. I haven't even been to college yet so I don't know wtf I'm doing. I just had to write this though.**

* * *

"KRISTOFF! I THINK I'M GAY!"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Kristoff? Kristoff are you still there?" Anna removed the phone from her ear, and looked. He had hung up on her.

It was then she had noticed the time: 3:23 AM.

"Right. It's probably too late right now to be calling him, it's a miracle he even picked up the phone."

Anna lay her head back onto the pillow, after staying up all night searching the web on tips for figuring out if she was straight or not, she was spent, and the exhaustion had finally caught up to her.

The redhead was glad that it was a Saturday night (or was it a Sunday morning?), because going to class with less than five hours of sleep wasn't exactly ideal for her. She was ready to spend the better half of her Sunday wrapped up in blankets, and maybe apologise to Kristoff, whom had to be at church this Sunday morning so he probably didn't appreciate being woken up so abruptly.

So Anna finally closed her eyes, sore from staring at a screen for seven hours straight, and relaxed. She had a nice dream about rainbows and unicorns.

* * *

"No, unicorn buddy! Don't leave meeeee!" Anna slurred as she was beginning to rouse from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, the dreary colors of her small apartment was a stark contrast to the colourful dream she had woken from. She slowly got up and put her two feet firmly on the floor before getting up, she had taken enough early morning falls for a lifetime.

She began her usual Sunday routine, cleaned herself up a little, and put on an oversized shirt, made a quick breakfast, took out her phone, and sat down on her favourite couch. She checked the time, a quarter past noon, and figured Kristoff would be done right now and it was alright to call him.

She dialled Kristoff's number and when he picked up this time, she started with a "Hey, Kristoff."

"Anna." he replied curtly.

"Soooo, How'd you sleep?"

"Well," He began, "I was sleeping just fine until someone called me in the middle of the night. I'd picked up the phone, thinking it was an emergency, but, no, it was a crazy woman, hellbent on making sure I would feel like shit in the morning." he teased.

"Hehe, about that. Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Hey, no problem. I understand how it feels to find out something that big about yourself, you feel the need to tell SOMEONE. Heck, I was like that when I found out that I was gay. Just be sure to check what time it is first 'kay?"

"Alright." She sighed.

"So. You wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright Anna, I'll be there in a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

Kristoff ended the call and Anna was left with her thoughts. _Gay huh? Don't get me wrong, I've always supported the LGBT community, my best friend is gay, but like, actually being apart of it is something I never expected._

It started when a new girl came to the university Anna was at. She was really smart, and pretty, and nice, and cool, and Anna had trouble thinking properly when Elsa walked up to her and smiled and said hi and did this cute thing with her— you get it.

So since then, Anna was doubting her sexuality. She started analysing what she did and the relationships she was in, the sex she had had, and how she felt about it. She started noticing that maybe, it wasn't just the wrong guy, but maybe, it was the wrong gender.

Before then, she just grew up, thinking she was completely undeniably straight. She had never considered doing anything with— with— _girls_ and everything was just so confusing and scary and _oh my god what is_ _happening to me._

So she looked up all sorts of things. What was it supposed to be like? Was it supposed to feel different? Did she have to dress in flannel and where hats everyday? Did she have to hate men?

As she continued to search the web to answer the questions she had about her sexuality, she realised that she didn't actually have to change anything. She thought about it and now she knows, she has always been gay.

When she wasn't into the sex or the cuddling or when she looked at a girls for a bit too long sometimes, or when she couldn't keep her eyes from looking a bit down, she was gay for every single bit of that. She noticed that she liked the little things that girls did. How they look, how they act, how they interact. Those things.

After seeing herself from a new perspective for the first time, as a lesbian, for the first time, she didn't feel ashamed or disgusted with herself. She felt… happy.

From then on she was sure that girls were for her, that she saw herself having a relationship with another woman and having… intimate relations with women. She might have been going too fast but, it feels like she's been missing out on something her entire life.

When Kristoff arrived, she told him everything, how she found out, what she did, and how she felt. Kristoff was kind and supporting, he knew what she was going through, and he was proud of Anna for discovering herself. Truth be told, Kristoff had always suspected, but he also had a broken gaydar so he didn't dare say anything.

"So Anna, what are you gonna do now?"

That's when she stopped. I'm gay. Now what?

Then she realized with a smile, "I'm gonna go for the girl that got me here."

"And who's that?" he said amused.

"Elsa. Elsa Frost."

* * *

Now Elsa was extremely sought after, and after just two weeks, she had been asked out at least two dozen times. To everyone's knowledge, it didn't seem as if she had accepted any one of them. The blonde was nice and friendly, but she mostly kept to herself. It wasn't certain whether it was because she was new, or just because she was just that kind of person.

But Anna didn't let that deter her, she decided that she would become friends with the woman first. She thought this would be difficult because she didn't actually have very many friends at the time, her awkwardness made getting friends very difficult in general. However, Anna was willing to try.

When she got to campus Monday morning, she made sure to greet Elsa. She acted all cheery around her and sat next to her when they had shared classes. Elsa didn't respond more than the occasional smile, and partook in no more than what was considered polite during a conversation. But Anna could talk enough for the both of them. Elsa didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Anna was following her around like a lovesick puppy, she kinda liked it.

This continued for about two weeks. Elsa still hadn't run away or told her off Anna decided it was time to make a move.

"Elsa? Would, like, wanna go out for a coffee or something tomorrow?" Not giving Elsa the time to respond she quickly continued, "I mean it's totally fine if you don't, I just wanted to put the offer out there and like, feel free to say no. But not like, say no cause like I do wanna go out with you, I MEAN FOR COFFEE—not like—unless you want to—but like—"

Elsa had an amused smile on her face "Anna." Elsa put her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "I'd love to go out and have a coffee with you."

Anna's face immediately broke into a huge goofy smile. "Alright, so like, nine o'clock at the closest Starbucks sound good to you?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Alright, so, it's a date?" her eyes filled with horror "Wait, I mean—"

"It's a date."

* * *

"Oh my god I am going on a date. With a girl. For the first time.

"What do I wear what do I do, is it a date date, or is a thing that lesbians apparently do where it's a date but it's not a date like WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Okay. Anna. Calm down. It's Elsa. Nice sweet, caring Elsa who I would hate to lose because she's just so perfect and— what if I screw it up? What if I do something dumb and she will never speak to me again?"

Of course, Anna had known the girl for a few weeks and was already scared of losing her. "Is this what lesbian time is?"

After a few more minutes of freaking out, she decided that there was something with all of the answers:

Google

She went on another googling spree on, looking up things such as, What to do on your first lesbian date? What to wear on your first lesbian date? Is it a lesbian date?

After feeling confident in her answers, she decided that if she wanted to woo Elsa, she would have to learn how to flirt. Anna wasn't new to the dating scene, but she had never dated a girl before. She had read somewhere that apparently, lesbian flirting was different to the sort of flirting she was accustomed to. And after watching a bunch of lesbian how to's, Anna declared herself ready.

* * *

 _They make it look a lot easier than it is._ Anna was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Elsa was sitting across from her and Anna had barely said anything other than hi. Elsa could tell that something was the matter and reached out to grab Anna's hand.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yup. Yeah. Everything is awesome." Anna replied with a high pitched voice.

"You sure?"

Anna nodded her head vigorously, and Elsa retracted her hand. Anna was slightly saddened by the loss of contact but quickly dismissed the feeling as she decided that it was time to put her training to use.

"Elsa, I like what you're wearing." referring to the casual attire the blonde had adorned.

"Awe, thanks, I like what you've decided to go wear as well," Elsa replied with a giggle.

 _Alright. I've complemented her, I'm maintaining eye contact, what else am I supposed to do?_ As Anna was thinking, the waitress came to ask them for there order,

"Mochaccino." they said in unison.

"You drink mocha's too, Elsa?" Anna replied, slightly surprised.

"Yup. I'm absolutely in love with chocolate and coffee. So what better thing to do than to put them together?"

"Oh man, I feel that way too. It's like bacon and pancakes, two great things coming together to create something even greater, you know?"

"Mhmm."

 _Okay, Anna, find an excuse to touch her._ "Elsa, I like your watch, mind if I take a look?"

"Sure," Elsa reached out her hand and Anna gripped it gently, taking her time to slowly inspect the watch.

"I don't see you wearing this at school."

"Yeah," Elsa said, removing her hand from Anna's grip. "I usually only wear it on the weekends."

 _Okay Anna, you've done the touching, the eye contact, the complementing, only thing left is to be yourself._

From then on, Anna didn't see Elsa as someone who would leave her if she saw Anna's flaws, she saw Elsa as a person, as a friend that she wanted to be more than friends with. They began to talk about all sorts of things, Anna felt like she in her comfort zone once again. They still had their awkward moments, but it was more bearable this time.

"Well, Anna. I hate to say it but I really must be going." Elsa concluded, gathering her things

"Oh, okay." It really was late so Anna didn't mind. She had a great time and was really happy she got to experience this. With Elsa. She had something she needed to know before she could go on any further though.

"I have one more question for you, Elsa."

"Yes, Anna?"

"Are you, like, attracted to me? You know, as in, more than friends?"

For a moment, Elsa didn't respond, and Anna was sure that she'd fucked up this time. Anna felt tears well up in her eyes, and said, "If not, then it's totally fine, I get it. I'll just go…" Anna turned to leave, feeling dejected and experiencing the feeling of rejection for the first time. But before Anna could move any further, she felt a hand cupping her cheek and suddenly felt warm, soft lips on her own.

She was surprised for a moment, but when that moment passed she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

When they finally separated, they were both panting for air with a dopey smile on both their faces.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Yes," Anna said with a lovestruck look in her eyes. "Yes, it did."


End file.
